What Kind of People Go to Heaven
by HeresThePlaceWhereILoveYou
Summary: Alicia grieves and deals with Will's death as it posses her to do the unthinkable. And he saves her.


**This is my first The Good Wife fanfic ever. I was hoping to get around to writing a Willicia story when I finished my other stories in a few months. This is way earlier than I ever planned. Then again I didn't plan on watching Will Gardner die. I haven't been watching the show that long, I watched all the seasons in a row, fast. But I've watched long enough for Will Gardner to mean something to me. I've had favorite characters die before and I bawl, this case was no different. I love Will Gardner and I wish he could have had that happy ending with Alicia. Who else is dying to know what he was calling her about? I have also had family members who have died before. So this story is incorporating everything I think Alicia is feeling and what some of my emotions as a grieving person were. I wasn't going to write a depressing story as a first time, but with great sadness, here it is. Also this does talk about religion and God so if you are uncomfortable with that, I suggest not reading.**

Alicia sat at the counter after Grace left. She was going to meet Finn, to try and see why Will had called her, so spur of the moment. She _had _to know. She had to figure out the reasons because the reasons kept her looking, and she wouldn't have to face the truth that he was gone. He was gone and never coming back. To her. She covered her mouth with her hand as a strangled sob escaped. Her Will was gone. "Why?" she whispered in confusion and anger. Sure, Will didn't always play by the rules, but no one did. Will Gardner saved her life in all the ways a person could. "He was a good man," she whispered, as if God could hear her. Or would he even care? Her friend, after all, was dead. There was no act of mercy, instead he died on a cold tile floor with only a defense attorney he barely knew.

Without her.

Had he thought of her as he took in ragged breaths? Had he pictured her as his body started to shut down? "Why dammit?" she asked, angrily now as she pictured Will. She hit her arm against the counter as hard as she could, now upset at herself for being angry at Will, for ever being angry at Will. You weren't supposed to be angry at the dead. She stood up, she had to meet Finn.

She opened the door and looked Finn up and down. He didn't look too good, in some pain, but hey he was _alive_. He was breathing and thinking just like she was, just like Will wasn't. She sat on the edge of the bed and listened as Finn talked about the case.

"I showed him a picture of my wife and son."

"What did he ask?"

"He asked their names." She wondered if that had something to do with why Will was calling. Was it about something completely unrelated to work? She tuned back in as Finn was saying, "The first shot hit the witness. Then Will tried to intervene and get the gun… and he was shot." Her lip quivered at the simplicity of it all. She thought of how much faith Will had in the Grant's son, how sure he was that the kid was innocent. Was he trying to be a hero, in that moment? Was he trying to stop the kid from getting in more trouble? Or was he just on an adrenaline rush and doing what he thought was right?

Alicia left. She couldn't take not knowing what Will wanted when he called her, minutes before being shot. "It isn't fair," she whispered as she got into her car. Alicia drove slowly and mulled over Finn's words. She drove and thought.

"You've got your kids to think about, Leesh." She blinked, noticing herself veering into the other lane.

"I know that Will, that's why we could never be together. I had to do what's best for them."

"I know."

"I just want to do something that's for myself."

"I love you Alicia."

"I love you Will."

"Then don't do this. Leesh, it will be okay. It might not seem like it right now, but it will be eventually."

"I don't want to forget you," she whispered.

"Stop the car." She pulled over. "You won't forget me. What we had, that's something that stays with you forever."

"I'm starting to wish there's a Heaven."

"Why?"

"Then I could be there, with you."

"You will be, but Alicia today is not that day."

"I want to be with you Will. I've always wanted to be with you, but I was stupid—"

"I forgive you. I forgive you for everything. Do one thing for me Leesh, watch over Diane."

"Will?"

"Yes?"

"When we're together in, well wherever we end up, promise me you'll stay with me. Forever."

"I've been with you Alicia. And I will be with you forever."

So William Gardner saved Alicia in the ultimate way possible. He saved her from veering into the ditch she passed many times. Alicia held some comfort, that maybe Will was calling to tell her he forgave her, that he wanted them to be friends again. This led her to break down because she wanted that to happen. She wanted more than anything in the world to have that conversation with him that he wanted to have. Grace had said he was in Heaven. It was supposed to be a nice place, he wouldn't have to worry there. She wondered when the time came, if she would be allowed to go. Would she be good enough? Would she have washed away enough of her sins? She decided God wouldn't care, he'd grant her one thing. The only thing she would ask would be to be with Will. There was no bad timing in Heaven.

She lay under the cool bed sheets, alone in her apartment. She grabbed her phone and pressed it against her ear.

"_Alicia… hold on your honor… I'll call you back."_

She vowed to never erase the voice mail. She checked it when it said 1 day ago, 6 days ago, 23 days ago, 119 days ago.

* * *

She closed her eyes and felt the drowsiness start to overtake her body. Somehow she knew, this was the end. Her frail fingers massaged her arms as she hummed softly for a minute.

She could see him. He was in that grey Armani suit she had once complimented him on and he had started wearing it more often. "Isn't everything supposed to be white in Heaven?" she asked aloud. He gave her a grin and replied,

"This isn't a movie, Alicia." She looked down at her shoes and was surprised to see her black heels that she hadn't worn in decades. She felt her clothes and gasped in surprise at the familiarity of her work dress from years ago she had tucked in the back of her closet. She examined her hands, non-wrinkled, and she could feel her hair rub against her shirt, which it hadn't done in at least 15 years. "You look surprised."

"You were the one who said this wasn't a movie," she whispered. He grinned and walked closer, the familiar cologne filling the air.

"I've missed you," he confessed."

"I've missed you too. I've been missing you for around 40 years."

"We have forever. That is, if you want to have forever with me."

"I've realized, I've wanted forever with you Will Gardner since Georgetown." He pulled her to him and pressed his lips against hers.

"I'm sorry you'll have to miss them for so long."

"Grace and Zach? They are stronger than me, I know they'll be alright. They have each other. Are there other people here?"

"Of course. But this isn't some resort. I know how you feel about God."

"I'm starting to realize I had it wrong. Do I get to be called something new here? I won't be called Alicia Florrick."

"Back to Alicia Cavenough?" asked Will with a wider grin.

"I was thinking, I've had a life time to be called those two names. Forever is a big deal you know. I think Alicia Gardner will do just fine." Will looked at her with wide eyes. "I'm sure," she whispered before he uttered one word.

"Is this how you imagined Heaven would be?"

"I never imagined it. I didn't think I'd see it. One's mind doesn't work when they're dead. I am dead, aren't I?"

"No one knows what happens when people die, Alicia. This isn't Earth without anyone dying. It's Heaven, it's undefinable. I can tell you though, this is how I pictured it."

"Will, why were you calling me that day?" Will's eyebrows furrowed and he answered,

"I'd talked to, uh, to Finn about his family. That's when I decided you were worth it Alicia. You were worth a fight, a disgrace, being disbarred, as long as we ended up together."

"Oh Will," she whispered, close to tears.

"We have that now though, forever. I want you to know Alicia, there was never a moment in my lifesince I met you that I didn't love you. I always loved you, I always will."

* * *

"_Alicia, I'm sorry. I want what we had. I want to be with you, and only you. Forever. Call me back please."_

* * *

**And that's it. I hope you enjoyed. All belongs to The Good Wife and a quote from Titanic. I am also not trying to debate people on what Heaven is. Hope you liked.**


End file.
